Many different types and styles of picture frames are available for displaying pictures and art, including those made of wood, metal, plastic, ceramic, acrylic and glass with glass, plexiglass or similar transparent viewing panes. The construction and design of these frames do not allow for the use and enjoyment by children without a high risk of injury to the child or damage to the picture or frame. Today there is a demand and need for a picture frame which is designed to allow enjoyment by children without a safety risk or risk of damage to the frame or picture, heretofore associated with the present frames.
Previously issued patents have addressed the protection of pictures from outside elements.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,442,041, a photograph is inserted between two halves of a transparent plastic sheet and coated with pressure-sensitive adhesive and folded in the middle. The photograph is permanently sealed to both its front and back faces with the folded plastic being larger in both dimensions than the photograph. However, the photograph is irreversibly sealed, not suitable for hanging and not suitable for use by a child without the risk of damage to the picture or the child.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,505,140 describes a means for protecting a picture using a card-like transparent plastic sheet coated with an adhesive and joined by a hinge. However, the pictures are irreversibly sealed and the device is not suitable for handling by children without risk of damage to the frame or injury to the children.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,903 describes a waterproof display frame that utilizes a water-impermeable sheet to seal pictures onto a rigid plate. Again, this design is not suitable for handling by children without the risk of injury to the child or damage to the picture or frame.
These patents rely on various different methods of protecting pictures which include an adhesive-backed, water-impermeable sheet.
The design of this invention incorporates a frame with a rounded perimeter, rounded cross-section, and a shatter-proof, light-transparent viewing sheet with a sealing means within the frame structure and matting if desired. This unique design allows the viewing and handling of pictures with protection to the pictures from external elements and with minimal risk of injury to the child. External elements include water, saliva, food and liquids, dirt, harmful gases and vapors, and other elements or contaminants hazardous to pictures.
The unique design of the present invention will further allow the use and enjoyment of pictures by children at home and at locations including day-care centers, schools, other homes, and vacations away from home. The ability of children to enjoy pictures of family, friends, pets and the like within their own stage of development can promote family values and provide emotional security while the child is away from family or home.
The unique design of the present invention also allows the renewal and replacement of photographs or pictures within the frame without damaging them.
This invention also provides a means of displaying pictures, art or the like as described above at a reasonable cost. The unique design of the frame allows objects to be safely displayed and handled at locations not heretofore available.
This invention is suitable for use as a substitute to frame designs not intended for use by children by affording protection to displayed pictures from contaminants, handling and accidents.
The challenge of designing a frame to meet the obstacles presented by a child's use has resulted in a frame that has significant additional applications beyond its originally designed purpose.